


Inescapable

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prideshipping. Season Zero. This fic was written for a YGO kink meme. It is set some time after Kaiba and Yami Yuugi's first duel in the manga (or Season 0). No summary because it has none--it's just a bit of ... teasing, if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Yami Yuugi  
Rating: M  
Prompt: Season 0 Prideshipping - BDSM  
Notes: I wrote this fic a while ago for an anon meme. This fic is set some time after Kaiba and Yami Yuugi's first duel in the anime. Hope the fic is somewhat acceptable. It was my first time writing either of them.  
  
xxx

The room was cold, but not as cold as the chains around Seto Kaiba's arms and legs. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the chair, chains firmly holding him in place, completely immobilizing him. A blindfold was messily tied around his eyes, only intensifying the chill that ran through his body. How he had ended up tied and blindfolded was a mystery, but he did remember what he had been doing before he wound up tied to a chair and who had caused such anger to explode within him.

Yuugi.

Their duel had made pure excitement burst within Seto's veins. His very being seemed to illuminate at the challenge. No one had ever beaten Seto in Duel Monsters. _No one_.

Yuugi's confidence had seduced Seto. To make matters better--or worse, depending on how Seto looked at it--Yuugi had somehow been able to bring the monsters in their game to life. The intense red-violet gaze and proud smile had made Seto only more excited. Despite the coldness of his heart, Seto’s childlike nature had come forth. His eyes brightened. His hands trembled. He had been eager, almost _happy_.

"Yuugi," he murmured when he heard footsteps approach. The small boy seemed to have two personalities. He had fooled Seto into believing he was a nice, innocent boy when in actuality, there was a monster inside. Seto knew, for he, too, had a monster within.

"Kaiba," Yami Yuugi answered, a hint of aloofness in his voice. He approached Seto, gingerly leaning his back against the side of the chair.

Seto's arms were wrapped around the back of the chair, bound with chains, his legs against the chair’s legs. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. "Untie me."

The command only made a bigger smile appear on Yuugi's face. "Why would I do _that_?"

"It's in your best interest." Seto wouldn't be fooled. He knew he was in his own room. His security wouldn't be far, and if Yuugi wasn't careful, Seto would make sure the boy never left the mansion alive.

A snort and Yuugi moved. He straddled Seto's legs, placing his hands against the taller boy's chest. Fingers teasingly stroked Seto's torso, moving down slowly before coming back up, the pressure in his fingertips increasing with each passing second. "You left before I could teach you a lesson," Yami Yuugi said softly. He didn't take stealing or cheating lightly. Seto was despicable, and Yami Yuugi wanted to make sure Seto knew how much he detested his very being.

Yet there was something strangely alluring about the boy. Perhaps it was the confidence he radiated. Maybe it was those cold, vacant eyes that mirrored Yami Yuugi’s own eyes. Whatever it was, he felt a strange attraction to Seto, as if they were destined to be more than enemies.

"Our duel will resume soon, Yuugi."

The way his name rolled off Seto's tongue made the hair on Yuugi's arms stand. It was calculating and promising, and it somehow excited the boy on Seto’s lap. His violet eyes illuminated, hands moving up to Seto's neck.

When his fingers reached the boy's face, Seto grimaced. "I don't know what you think you're doing, Yuugi, but you'd better stop touching me." It was beginning to disturb Seto, for having his arms tied and his vision rendered useless was starting to make his heart race. But the fingers didn't leave. Instead, they coldly-- _gently_ \--traced his cheekbones, teasingly brushing the blindfold. After curiously stroking the soft skin, fingertips moved to Seto’s neck again.

"Breathe," Yuugi whispered. Seto's body became rigid when he realized that he hadn't been breathing. The touches were mesmerizing, yet entirely unwanted and disgustingly intimate. He tried to move his hands, but the chains only rattled.

Yuugi chuckled, fingers closing around Seto's neck, threatening to suffocate the boy.

But suffocation never came. Instead, Yuugi leaned closer, breathing his next words against Seto's lips. "You're excited again, _Kaiba_."

Seto laughed, his breath caressing Yuugi's face. The closeness of the other boy, the touching, the breathy words--they were repulsive. Seto wanted nothing more than to kick Yuugi in the stomach until his insides stained the carpet. But what Yuugi had said was right. Seto was excited. His blood was _searing_. "Yuugi, only _you_ have this effect on me."

It was exactly what Yami Yuugi wanted to hear. He too laughed, and it was just as cold and passionate as Seto's. He moved his hands back down to Seto's chest and leaned down, taking Seto's bottom lip in-between his teeth.

The action caused Seto to groan involuntarily. The blindfold and the chains were annoying, but not being able to punch Yuugi in the face was even more obnoxious. He let Yuugi tease--suck and lick and nip--his bottom lip, only to gasp a minute later when Yuugi's lips were fully pressed against his. Yuugi tasted like power and sweetness all rolled into one, and Seto _hated_ it. He clamped his teeth down on Yuugi's bottom lip, hard, wanting to taste despair and blood instead.

And he did. Yuugi pulled back, a feral growl rolling in the back of his throat. Violet eyes glared at the smirk on Seto's face, wanting nothing more than to break the boy beneath him. In all honesty, Yami Yuugi had no idea why he had kissed Seto, but now he wanted to hear the boy _scream_  

"What's wrong, Yuugi?” A chuckle. “I warned you." Yuugi was messing with the wrong person. Despite his being bound and blind, Seto Kaiba was not someone to mess with.

No answer came from Yuugi. Instead, the atmosphere changed, and a frightening aura surrounded Seto. He heard a zip. The weight on his lap was gone. Clothes ruffled. Slid. Shifted. Long fingers were suddenly on his thighs and the weight was back. Seto didn't speak though, for he knew exactly what he had done. Yuugi was just like _him_. Yuugi’s pride wouldn't let him back out of a challenge, and Seto had foolishly challenged Yuugi with his words.

The boy's weight on Seto’s lap shifted, moved back on his thighs. Cool fingers hooked under the waistband of Seto’s pants and pulled, tugging until the pants were open enough for Yuugi to manoeuvre his way. Yuugi's other hand slid under, fingers wrapping around Seto's erection. A short laugh came from the smaller boy, but before Seto could curse at him, a blanket of cold air hit Seto's hot member.

Seto bit his bottom lip, attempting to glare from behind the blindfold. " _Yuugi_ \--"

His lips were captured in another kiss, but this time, he couldn't sink his teeth into flesh. Yuugi's hands were distracting him, causing sparks of fire to burst through his veins. Again. It was happening _again_. Seto was excited. His heart was beating faster and _faster_. Yuugi was making his senses whirl and reel and flurry. His hands tried to reach out, yearning to grab Yuugi by the hair and devour him, but the blasted chains were still in his way.

"Kaiba," Yami Yuugi murmured against Seto's lips, his small frame shifting on his lap. "Don't forget to breathe this time."

Seto gasped, cool air rushing into and cooling his lungs. Warmth engulfed him suddenly, and it was taking all his willpower not to buck into the heat. Achingly slow, Yuugi lowered himself onto Seto's erection, his entrance consuming Seto's member inch by exquisite inch until he was fully seated on Seto. He could hear the soft moans coming from the boy on top of him, his hands firmly clutching Seto's shoulders, nails close to digging holes into clothes and skin.

"Are you breathing, _Kaiba_?"

Seto growled, but it turned into a moan when Yuugi began to move, first wiggling on his lap, then lifting himself off Seto's erection. Even though his arms were tied, Seto would not let Yuugi have the upper hand so easily. Instead of waiting for Yuugi to impale himself on his member again, Seto bucked, meeting Yuugi halfway.

A scream ripped from the boy's throat. It was enough to make Seto shudder. "Are _you_ , Yuugi?"

A laugh. Yuugi trembled slightly from the quickness of the thrust, his body unaccustomed to the feeling and fullness. "Kaiba," he started, a wild smile appearing on his face as he moved back and forth on Seto’s lap, ignoring the need to slam himself on the body beneath him. "I win."

In a flash, Yuugi removed the blindfold and furiously pressed their lips together. Seto's eyes widened, finally able to take in Yuugi's red-violet eyes and the promise of excitement hidden in their depths. He returned the kiss, frantically thrusting into the heat as Yuugi began to move. Up. Down. Achingly slow. Teeth clashed. Tongues fought. Fingers pulled hair. Clutching. Clinging.

The chains holding Seto disappeared. Instantly, his hands moved to Yuugi's slender hips, grasping them almost painfully. Yuugi bit Seto’s bottom lip in warning. Seto understood, but that didn't mean he cared. With uncanny strength, he slammed Yuugi down, swallowing the scream that bubbled between their lips. Seto couldn’t care less about the pain the other was feeling. He needed to feel the power that radiated from Yuugi. Needed to sink himself in the heat, in the scent, in the taste of the other boy.

"Yuugi," he groaned angrily, their gazes meeting. Yuugi's eyes--it was like getting lost in a sea of confidence and control. Seto _hated_ those eyes with all the passion in his heart. He wanted to break Yuugi's soul. No, he _needed_ to break the boy until nothing remained.

\--

A gasp. Seto sat up in bed, his alarm clock screeching at him to wake up. Seto's breathing was erratic. His hand came up to his chest, as if touching it would calm his heart's irregular state. A glance to the side. His room was a mess. After his duel with Yuugi, he had blindly destroyed the trophies in his trophy room and then proceeded to devastate his own bedroom.

"A dream, hm?" He slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom, a maniacal laugh filling his room. Hands fisted and slammed on the counter. "Yuuugi," he screamed, his laugh slowly residing. He glared at his reflection in a mirror, ignoring his bruised bottom lip. "Our duel isn't over, Yuugi.”


End file.
